Raindrop Fairies
by Aina Riddle
Summary: Mist has a conversation with Raguna about rain fairies and runies. Raguna is just freezing in the rain while listening to his wife's rant.


**A/N:** This is my entry for the Rune Haven Contest: Rain. It's short and far from my best, but I like it for some reason. Good luck to all the participants!

**Warnings:** Um, Mist's craziness? Nothing to really worry about in this one. Oh, mentions of triangles if you wanna think that a warning. And het, but that's just implied. This is a very strange story...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Rune Factory series.

* * *

Raguna shivered as he walked along the dirt path between his house and Mist's former one. He smiled at the thought of her no longer calling the quaint cottage a home since his home was now hers. He paused in his steps as water splashed down on top of messy brown locks and he flinched at the freezing liquid before glaring up at the dark gray sky. Dark clouds swirled above lackadaisically as if mocking him and the downpour started completely after a few more drops landed on his face.

It was only a few moments before his tall, lean form was soaked with freezing water and he hugged himself in an attempt to get warm. Perhaps the idea of going to the nearest cavern in Trampoli needed to be delayed and he eyed the distance between his house and that of the small mail-girl's. Mist was visiting her old roommate and he was sure she wouldn't mind if he intruded, especially since the smaller dwelling was closer.

The ringing sound of water bouncing off of the sword on his back made him decide and he started forward once again. His scabbard was worn away in places and he didn't want the blade to be completely soaked since he never failed to cut himself when drying it. A creaking sound carried over the pitter patter of the rain and Raguna looked up to see Mist standing in the doorway of her old house with a strange look on her face. A thin, brown eyebrow rose on his forehead in question and, like always, she was not hard to sway an answer out of.

"I'm wondering if I should be jealous." Her short, succinct answer made him stop in his tracks and he tilted his head in confusion before looking around to see if there was anything to be jealous of around him. When nothing was revealed other than quickly forming puddles and a dirt path that was turning into a quagmire that sucked at his boots as he lifted them experimentally he looked back at her. "Of the fairies, silly."

"What fairies?" He asked with a sigh. Her antics were cute and quite fun to listen to, but he was freezing.

"The rain fairies. They're awfully clingy, but that's probably `cause they don't want to break apart into runies… They're all over you though, are you sure you can't see them?" Raguna shrugged and Mist let out an exasperated sigh. "You men just don't know how to look."

"What do they look like?" He was curious now and she smiled in delight before stepping out into the rain and walking over to him. She held out a small, pale hand and he watched as raindrops fell on the skin and formed a tiny pool in her cupped fingers. The water glistened ivory from the skin underneath it.

"See how the droplets gather? It's the fairies that manage to put themselves back together instead of becoming water runies." She kneeled down and carefully tipped her hand over a puddle so the water clinging to her skin would drain down into it. "They grab onto whatever they can so they won't break apart. The silly creatures just love to fly though, that's why they jump from the clouds. Would probably be easier for them if they had wings…The sun helps them back up though." Raguna smiled indulgently at her and held a hand out to help her up, which she took with a small nod. A frown of disappointment was on her face.

"You still don't see. Look, watch them fly over there by the cave. See them dance?" He looked over in the direction of the cave and the retort of them not being there fell before it even reached his lips and he gaped at the sight.

The droplets of water shimmered as if from an inner light as a gust swirled them around. Some landed upon leaves that stirred in the air at the wind's force, the liquid trickling down and off the surfaces before joining the dance in the air again. As some splashed upon the ground he could almost see the runies form and other drops moved along smoother surfaces to form puddles, the light still flickering on them. The world around them darkened minutely and the rain turned into water once again; the clouds now once again blocking out the few rays of sunlight that had broken through to show the sight.

It had been a mythical sight, that he couldn't deny, and he decided to agree with his wife on this one almost truthfully, unlike the other agreements that had only been made to make her happy. He looked at her and saw a grin on her face. He pushed aside the blonde locks that stuck to the skin of her cheek and cupped her face tenderly.

"Should I be jealous that they're clinging to you too?" A look of surprise crossed her face and she looked down at herself before letting out a hum.

"Well, I guess our love will just have to be part of a triangle for now. I like that shape anyways, very symmetrical." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her lithe form close to him. The feel of her body heat was welcome and he hugged her close while he steered them towards their house. Squelching noises erupted from their boots, interrupting the romantic moment but Mist only giggled.

"What about acute and obtuse triangles?" He asked as they walked and she shrugged. Her bright blue eyes were absorbed in watching small rivulets form on their bare limbs and he made sure to steer her away from any holes or rocks so she wouldn't get hurt.

"I'd prefer to call this one a right triangle, that feels right." Raguna could only chuckle at her logic. That was the best answer he would get and he wouldn't complain. He had started liking her for her strange quirks anyways.

A shiver ran through him again and he wished that water fairies weren't so cold in their clinginess.


End file.
